Sunday Morning and Banana Pancakes
by mooresomore
Summary: Something I wrote for Clarry. Title borrowed from Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning" and Jack Johnson's "Banana Pancakes". I heard both songs as I wrote this, and it worked into the fic. James/Kendall. Rated M.


**Author's Note: Before I give you the fic, I have some things I want to say to you all:**

**-Clarry-**You have inspired this story, along with a couple others of mine (_I __Told __You __So_ and sort of _Let__'__s __Play __a __Game, __a __LoveGame_-I never came out and said that Logan wanted to role-play as a doctor first, then changed his mind and was a patient). Your tweets always make me laugh, so thanks. And, I've gone through almost all of your fic on Livejournal (even though I haven't commented on it; I'm terrible at remembering to comment), and I just have to say, damn, can you write! My favorite story of yours has to be "_Play __It __Straight_" (besides your in-progress one, "_To __Each __His __Own_"). And that picture? Let's say it may have inspired another fic (I'm like you- I can't tell Kendall no). I just wanted to say thank you for inspiring me and I hope you like this fic, and I hope I do Kames justice, since they're not something I usually write.

-**BeautywithBrains**- I had so much fun writing the "_Shopping __in __Wal-Mart_" series, so thanks for giving me that idea! Also, thank you for writing the "_Milestone_" series; they always brighten my day when you post one of them.

-**11.21.11**- Thank you for convincing me to continue some of the stories I'd thought were over- it gave them a proper ending. Sometimes I need that nudge, so thanks for being the person who says "You should finish that". And I love your version of "_twitter __misadventures_"- you should make another chapter to that! :)

-**To ****anyone ****who****'****s ****ever ****reviewed ****a ****story ****of ****mine-** Thank you! You all don't know how much it means to hear what you think. You all are the reason I write (well, I write because I want to, but I like writing what my readers want to see). I love posting a story, and then checking my e-mail the next day (and beyond) to see what you thought of it. So thank you all very much!

-**And ****finally,****to ****anyone ****I****'****ve ****bounced ****an ****idea ****off ****of**- Thank you for listening and encouraging me. I love having you as a sound board, and feel free to bounce ideas off of me if you want.

**Ok, now that I've got that out of the way, let's get to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Kendall woke up to the sound of rain. It was Sunday, and they didn't have to be anywhere, so he grabbed the blankets, pulled them over him and James, and back up against James.

The next thing Kendall knew, there were fingers tracing his skin. "Come on Kendall, get up." James whispered in Kendall's ear. "Let's go for a drive."

Kendall looked at the clock. _8 am._ That was way too early to be up on a Sunday, especially a rainy Sunday. "Can't you see it's just raining? There ain't no need to go outside. It's too early."

"Did you just quote Jack Johnson? When I think I can't love you more, you go and do that." James grinned, pinning Kendall to the bed.

"James, the others are still sleeping." Kendall knew it was futile to protest; what James wanted, he got.

"Yeah, and you're sexy. Tell me something I don't know. We'll just have to be quiet, huh?" James said, capturing Kendall's lips in a kiss. "And you seem to be on board with the idea." James said as he stroke Kendall, who was already half-hard.

"You win. Fuck me already."

"That's my boy." James grinned, intensifying the kiss as he quickly got Kendall ready. "Turn over."

"But I thought you liked seeing me during sex."

"I do, but I know how loud you get. The pillow will muffle some of the noise. I'll make it up to you later- I promise."

"Fine." Kendall turned over, so his face was in the pillow. As James pressed in and Kendall let out a moan, Kendall realized James was right. _At least we're not in my bed. _Kendall thought. _Then there'd be a lot of squeaking and everyone would be awake for sure. _His bed hadn't been the same since he and Logan had jumped on it like little kids a couple of months ago. (And yes, Logan was on a sugar high at that time.)

James' hand wrapped around Kendall's dick, and Kendall's thoughts switched to the feeling of James' hand and him moving in and out of Kendall.

It didn't take long for Kendall to come; James was close behind him. After James had pulled out, Kendall said, "I guess you were right."

"Huh?"

"I'm sexy and I know it." Kendall laughed, then let out a manly yelp as James whacked his ass. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just cause I could." James grinned.

"Fine. No banana pancakes for you today."

"Kendall, wait. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Mm hm. And how do you plan to do that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Trust me, ok?"

"Ok." Kendall gave in; he couldn't resist James; plus banana pancakes were their Sunday morning tradition. "I'm going to go take a shower, and while you take yours, I'll make the pancakes.

"Thanks Kendall. I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
